To Be A Master
by lightningstrxu
Summary: NarutoXPokemon. Naruto charachters in the pokemon world. Naruto wakes up to start his pokemon adventure, but already he's late and all the starters are gone, now he's stuck with a very stubborn Vulpix and his problems are only beginning.
1. Enter Naruto the Trainer

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

**To Be a Master**

Chapter 1 Enter Naruto the Trainer

Naruto laid asleep in his bed the sun shining on his face, his eyes fluttered open as light woke him.

"Finally today's the day I get my first Pokemon and start my journey to be a Master." He hopped out of bed and yelped when he stepped on something hard. He picked it up. "What my alarm clock. Oh my god I'm late!" Naruto bolted out of his room and out the door until he reached a large building and began to pound the door vigorously. "C'mon answer the door old man." The door opened to reveal a balding old man.

"Is there a reason you're here in you're pajamas Naruto." Asked the old man. Naruto looked down and saw he hadn't changed.

"I was in a hurry I'm here for my Pokemon Professor Sarutobi."

"Alright calm down and come with me." Sarutobi led Naruto into the lab where three red and white balls on the table. "Go ahead and choose."

"Yes I've give it a lot of thought and I choose." He picked up a ball. "Come out Treeko." The ball opened to reveal nothing.

"Sorry Naruto but an earlier trainer got that one."

"Fine." He grabbed another. "I choose you Piplup!" but once again nothing came out.

"Maybe you should get up earlier next time." Naruto sighed.

"Fine last but not least." He grabbed the last one. "Let's go Charmander." But nothing happened.

"He's gone too, my grandson got him."

"SAUSKE!" he growled infuriated. "Are there any Pokemon left?"

"Well there is one but he's quite a handful."

"Pleeeese I'll take anything."

"Fine but you've been warned." He pushed a button and a fourth pokeball rose up. "Here you go."

"Yes, come out whoever." The ball opened and a small red pokemon popped out.

"Vulpix!" it cried.

"Naruto meet Vulpix the fire fox pokemon."

"Alright are you ready to be my partner." He picked up the Vulpix which shot a blast of fire straight at his face. "Ow!"

"He's a little stubborn. Just like you."

"I'm not stubborn." He held up the ball. "Vulpix return." The beam shot from the ball but Vulpix dodged.

"Vul!" it growled.

"He doesn't like being contained, let him free for a while and he'll get to know you." replied Sarutobi

"Fine, let's go Vulpix." Said Naruto as he walked out of the lab, Vulpix reluctantly following.

"Naruto!" he looked to see a red haired woman.

"Hey mom."

"Naruto you left so fast you forgot everything, but luckily a mother is always prepared." She handed Naruto a backpack. "It has everything you need." A while later after stopping home Naruto stood at the outskirts of town, now dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans but a very gaudy orange jacket. A baseball cap on his head with a leaf symbol on the front.

"Okay Vulpix let's go."

"Vul." It yawned and sat on the ground.

"Please?"

"Pix." And it curled up and went to sleep.

"That's it you asked for it." He pulled out a rope from his bag and tied up the Vulpix making sure to keep its mouth shut so it couldn't breathe fire. After walking for a while he found a sign.

To Leaf City.

But underneath the sign was something that infuriated Naruto.

_Just turn back now idiot. –Sasuke_

"Sasuke! I'll show you. I'll be the greatest trainer ever." he shouted to the heavens. "Right Vulpix?" he looked down to see only ropes. "Vulpix?" he looked to see Vulpix had climbed up an out crop of rock. "Hey get down here?"

"Vulpix." It quipped stubbornly and turned its back to Naruto.

"Then I'm coming up." He climbed up the rock face but when he placed his hand on a rock he was surprised to see it had eyes. "Ahh!" Naruto fell back in shock. The rock flew in the air. "What is that?" he brought out a small device.

"Geodude the rock pokemon, this pokemon is very hard headed and spends most of its time hidden. It becomes angry if disturbed." Replied the pokedex.

"What a sweet pokemon. Vulpix use Confuse Ray."

"Pix." It yawned ignoring him.

"Fine who needs you!" he pulled a pokeball from his bag. "Pokeball go!" the ball hit the Geodude and it was sucked inside. The ball landed on the ground shaking. "C'mon!" the ball burst open revealing the incensed rock pokemon.

"Dude!" it roared all of a sudden the rock outcrop began to shift as the Geodude that made it up came flying out and began attacking Vulpix.

"Hey leave him alone." Naruto ran into the swarm and picked up his battered pokemon. "Oh man why couldn't they be bug type pokemon their weak against fire." And he ran down the road, the angry swarm in tow. "Must run faster, where's a bike when you need one." As if the gods heard his prayer he saw a pink bike laying by some trees a pink haired girl sitting nearby reading a book. "Hey how are you, I'm sorry I'll bring this back later thank you." he said all in one breath as he hopped on the bike and rode away.

"Hey get back here with my bike!" the pink haired girl yelled. "The nerve of some…ahh!" she screamed as the army of Geodude flew past.

Naruto pedaled as fast as he could but the Geodude swarm was hot on his heels. Suddenly Naruto was shaken from the bike from a massive Magnitude 10. He sat on the ground staring at the angry Geodudes.

"I'm sorry Vulpix, I'm not even your trainer for a day and I get us killed." The beaten Vulpix in his arms struggled out of his grip and stood between Naruto and the angry pokemon. "Vulpix don't fire won't hurt them." But the little fox stood his ground.

"Vulpix!" it growled and its face changed into a menacing scowl. The Geodude stopped cold.

"What is that?" asked Naruto pulling out his pokedex.

"Scary Face this special attack causes pokemon to stop in their tracks out of fear." Replied the robotic voice.

"VULPIX!" cried Vulpix in a booming cry.

"After Vulpix has scared its opponents it follows up with Roar scaring the pokemon away." Quipped the dex. As if on cue all of the Geodude except the one Naruto originally assaulted fled.

"Geodude!" the rock pokemon charged the fire fox.

"Vulpix watch out!" cried Naruto.

"Vul!" the little fox's eyes began to glow. "Pix!" a beam of energy shot out from Vulpix and hit the Geodude. It stopped and began to hit itself.

"What the?"

"Confuse Ray this attack makes a pokemon attack itself." The dex said plainly. The Geodude hit itself until it was dizzy with confusion. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity Naruto threw a pokeball at it and it was sucked inside. It fell to the ground and stopped.

"Alright we did it Vulpix, I caught my first pokemon." Said Naruto waving the pokeball in the air. "Vulpix?" he looked to see the fox passed out. "Vulpix!" he ran over and picked up his partner. "You over did it, don't worry there has to be a pokemon center around. He walked over to the bike it was totaled. "Those Geodudes did a number on this, I hope that girl never finds me." He looked around and saw he had come a considerable distance. "Don't worry we're almost to Leaf City just hold on." And Naruto began to run down the road.

* * *

Well that's the end, kind of a rocky start but it will get better. This is sort of crackish, I was playing pokemon and I began to wonder if the Naruto gang had pokemon what type of trainers they would be. I've already thought of what type of pokemon they would have for example Shikamaru would have lazy pokemon like Slowpoke. But if you have suggestions I'll consider them. Also on two other notes, I will not make up pokemon but I might make up moves, the other note is there will be Oc's from my other Naruto story The Sinister Six. One more thing I'm not following any gym format, I'm just going to come up with gym battles I'd like to see.


	2. Prepare for Trouble

**I own nothing**

**To Be A Master**

Chapter 2 Prepare for Trouble

Naruto walked into the pokemon center in Leaf City.

"Hello welcome to our center, I'm nurse Shizune how can I help you." said a black haired woman in a nurses outfit.

"My Vulpix." Said Naruto holding the out the wounded pokemon. Shizune got out from behind the desk and walked over to him.

"Oh dear, what happened to the poor thing." She said taking the pokemon from his arms.

"A bunch of Geodudes attacked us, I managed to catch one though." He held out the pokeball. She took the ball too.

"I'll check him as well. I should be done within the hour." And she took them into the back room.

"Just be okay Vulpix." He sat down in the waiting area. He heard the doors open.

"YOU!" Naruto looked up to see the pink haired girl looking very much worse for the wear. "Do you have any idea how much that bike cost?" she walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt lifting him clear out of his seat with surprising strength. "Just what do you plan to do to pay me back?" Naruto looked up sheepishly at the pink haired girl.

"Wow you're really strong, do you work out?" he asked.

"You better believe it." She said boastfully. "I do crunches every morning and lift weights and you don't know how strong my legs are from that bike every… HEY! Don't try and weasel out of this, flattery will get you nowhere!"

"You know you're kinda cute when you're mad." He said with a fox like grin.

"Wh… what." She said her cheeks tinted pink. "You really think so, a lot of guys are put off by my strength, and don't get me started on how hard it is to keep up good hygiene when I'm traveling around, I can't even get my favorite shampoo." She continued to ramble on but stopped suddenly and punched the wall next to his head leaving a noticeable dent in the wall. But relaxed her grip and let him down and stepped back.

"Looks like flattery got me somewhere."

"The only reason your not dead right now is you need to pay me back, and until you do I'm not letting you out of my sight." She sat down on the couch.

"Meaning?"

"We're traveling together, but that doesn't mean anything, and so help me god if I catch you peeking at me at anytime you'll never have children."

"Understood." Naruto sat down on the couch next to her but sat as far from her as the couch would allow. "So if we're going to be going around together what's your name?" she sighed.

"Sakura, and don't say it like that, you make it sound like we're dating. So who are you and why did you take my bike?"

"Name's Naruto, I had to get away from those Geodudes, if it weren't for Vulpix I don't know what would have happened. But hey at least I caught one."

"A fire type took on all those rock types!"

"Pretty cool huh, but he was beaten pretty badly." Naruto saddened slightly.

"Hey buck up, Nurse Shizune is the best he'll be fine in no time."

"Yeah I guess he'll be alright." He yawned before putting his head back on the couch and fell asleep.

"Poor kid." She yawned as well. "Man it's catchy. I guess I'm not used to walking." As she out her head back and fell asleep. About an hour later Shizune came out from the exam room. She smiled at the sight before her. Sakura had shifted in her sleep and was leaning against Naruto her head on his shoulder.

"Excuse me I hate to wake the two of you." she shook them lightly. They both stirred and realized their position and pushed away from each other.

"You pervert trying to take advantage of me in my sleep." Yelled Sakura

"Me, you're the one who leaned on me." Naruto yelled back

"Excuse me but I will have to ask you to keep your voices down. But anyway your pokemon are fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I would like to watch Vulpix for the night just to be sure, but Geodude is fine and you can have him back now." She handed him the pokeball.

"Oh wow thank you." Naruto yelled.

"It was no trouble now if you excuse me I have other pokemon to care for." She smiled but suddenly the doors opened and two figures walked in wearing black cloaks with and red clouds and straw hats. "Hello I'm nurse Shizune can I help you."

"Yes you can." Said one.

"You can give us all your pokemon." Said the second.

"What? I'm afraid I can't do that." the first man pulled out a pokeball.

"It wasn't a request." He threw the pokeball and a large black snake with large fangs and a bladed tail.

"Seviper!" it hissed.

"Or does Manda have to poison you?"

"Hey you! Are trying to start some trouble?" yelled Naruto. The two men laughed

"Prepare for trouble…" said the first man.

"…And make it double." Said the second

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The two threw off their cloaks and hats showing white uniforms with red A's on their chests.

"Orochimaru!"

"Sasori!"

"Akatsuki blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" A beam of light shot from Orochimaru and formed a small pokemon.

"Kabuto!" quipped the small creature.

"No one asked for you weakling!" yelled Orochimaru recalling Kabuto back to its ball.

"I don't know why you put up with that weakling." Complained Sasori. "But anyway are you scared yet?" he looked to see Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was holding a silhouette.

"Who's that pokemon?" asked Naruto

"It's a Clefairy." Said Sakura.

"Hey pay attention!" yelled Orochimaru.

"We don't do that for our own amusement." Said Sasori.

"Oh you're done okay. Let's go Geodude." Naruto threw the pokeball.

"Geodude!" roared the rock pokemon.

"Look Sasori the kid wants to play."

"How cute." Laughed Sasori

"Hey I'm not a kid. And I have the advantage your Seviper is a poison type one Magnitude and you're done."

"One Magnitude and this center is done." Said Orochimaru. Naruto had a look of surprise on his face. "Manda use Poison Tail."

"Seviper!" the snake charged its tail glowing purple.

"Dodge it and use Mud Slap Geodude!" Geodude dodged and spat a glob of mud from its mouth on Seviper's face blinding it. "Now finish it Take Down." Geodude charged forward at the Seviper.

"Manda use Toxic." Ordered Orochimaru.

"Ssseviper!" the snake opened its mouth and sprayed a purple cloud but Geodude plowed through and tackled Manda flinging it into the wall. The snake shakily raised its head up panting.

"Alright its weak Geodude finish it off with Rollout." Shouted Naruto.

"Geo…dude." It said weakly before fainting.

"Geodude what's wrong?"

"Your little rock has succumbed to Manda's Toxic attack, it severally poisons pokemon."

"Geodude return." The rock pokemon was recalled. "You'll pay for that you thieves I'll make sure… hey where'd the other guy go?"

"Oh you didn't realize our little battle was just to give Sasori time to rob you blind."

"Hey Orochimaru." Sasori stepped out from the back room. "Look what I found." He said holding up a cage with Vulpix inside.

"Nice a Vulpix those are very rare in this region."

"My Vulpix!" screamed Naruto

"Oh this is yours brat, even better." Said Sasori. "Well do you think it's time to leave?"

"We got we wanted so lets."

"No you can't!"

"You have no pokemon, what can you do to stop us?"

"Hey!" called Sakura. "This kid may be a brat but nobody deserves to have their pokemon stolen. So you won't go anywhere."

"What are you going to girly let me guess you train Jigglypuff or something cutesy like that." mocked Orochimaru.

"No I don't all though he is my little sweetie." She pulled a pokeball from her belt. "Come out Vigoroth!" out of the ball came a white ape with huge claws. Around its neck a chain with a plain stone attached, around its middle a plain white sash.

"Oro look!" shouted Sasori

"I see it Sasori, how does a girl like you come across an Everstone and a Silk Scarf those are rare items." Stated Orochimaru

"My family has connections. Now Vigoroth attack Seviper with Slash."

"Vigoroth!" the beast ran forward charging Seviper.

"Manda counter with Glare!" ordered Oro. Manda stared at the charging pokemon but it had no effect and Manda was slashed by the powerful claws.

"Se…viper." Hissed the snake before fainting.

"Manda return." Oro recalled the snake.

"Looks like it's up to me." Said Sasori. He set the cage down. "Quit now while you're ahead girl." He pulled out to pokeballs. "Hiruko, Satetsu let's go." Out of the balls came a flying scorpion and a floating piece of metal.

"A Gligar and a Beldum you don't fool around." Said Sakura

"I never do. Hiruko use Sand Attack, Satetsu use Take Down." Hiruko blew a plume of sand out blinding Vigoroth, Satetsu flew out and hit him straight in the gut.

"Vigoroth Slash it."

"Vigoroth!" he roared as he slashed but its claws met with a deafening clang.

"Satetsu is a steel type that won't work. Take Down Satetsu." Commanded Sasori. The steel type charged forward but was intercepted by a flame blast. Sasori looked to see Naruto with Vulpix at his side.

"Sasori you idiot you didn't watch the cage." Roared Orochimaru

"Now you'll pay for what you've done. Vulpix Double Team." Instantly they were surrounded by many Vulpix.

"I've never seen so many Double Teams. What kind of Vulpix is this?"

"Mine!" roared Naruto. "Vulpix Flamethrower." All of the Vulpix shot a blast of flame hitting Akatsuki and their pokemon and in an explosion were launched into the air.

"I can't believe some kids beat us." Muttered Sasori

"But that Vulpix is something, the Leader will give us a lot for it. But for now we're blasting off." He said before he and Sasori disappeared into the sky with a shiny ping. Down below the Vulpix faded leaving the one and only.

"We did it Vulpix." Shouted Naruto, Vulpix jumped into Naruto's arms.

"Vul." It squealed as it cuddled Naruto. Sakura watched and smiled.

"Maybe he's not an idiot after all eh Vigoroth?" asked Sakura.

"Vig." It nodded

"Return." And she recalled it.

**Next Morning.**

Naruto and Sakura were on the outskirts of Leaf City.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Sakura

"We're heading to Spring Town where I'll face my first gym leader for the Youth Badge. At least that's what nurse Shizune told me."

"Okay, win this and you'll be one step closer to paying me back."

"All right let's go first to Konoha Forest, then Spring Town and finally the pokemon league."

"Vulpix!" and they continued down the road.

* * *

Another chapter done, if you didn't understand the choice of pokemon ask me and I'll get to you. Now the gang heads into Konoha Forest, what pokemon will Naruto encounter and possibly catch? See you next time. 


	3. The Forest

**I own nothing**

**To Be a Master**

Chapter 3 The Forest

Naruto and Sakura stood outside a large forest.

"So this is Konoha Forest." Said Naruto. "Doesn't look so tough. Let's go Vulpix!"

"Vul!" they walked forward a little but stopped and turned to see Sakura standing still.

"Sakura aren't you coming?"

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" asked Sakura

"Well course there are, this is just the fastest. Don't tell me the great Sakura is scared of a forest?"

"I'm not scared of the forest, it's just that well this forest is a sanctuary for bug type pokemon, and well I don't get along with bug types ever since I was stung by a Beedrill."

"He there's no reason to be scared, bug types are weak against rock and fire types, I have both, besides your Vigoroth can handle any bug; unless it's a Scizor or something." He smiled his foxy grin.

"Fine let's go." As she followed Naruto into the forest.

**About an hour later**

Naruto and company were walking down the forest path.

"Man I thought this forest was supposed to be full of pokemon, but there's nothing here."

"Good the less bugs the better." Muttered Sakura.

"Aww come on you act like a swarm is going to attack us." Suddenly a loud buzzing was heard as a veritable stampede of bug pokemon.

"You had to say it Naruto!"

"Run away!"

"Vulpix!" as they ran down the path away from the stampede but it kept gaining.

"We can't out run them!" screamed Sakura

"We have to try." Suddenly they were lifted into the air. Naruto looked to see they were suspended on a web of silk.

"You guys alright?" Naruto looked up to see a man in a high collared shirt and hooded jacket with sunglasses a Dustox on his shoulder. "It's a good thing Dustox's Sting Shot made it in time."

"Thank mister but how exactly do we get out of this thing?" asked Sakura

"Here, Dustox use String Shot."

"Dustox!" said the moth and it shot out a rope Naruto picked up Vulpix and climbed up Sakura following behind. After they were up on the branch they sat down and relaxed.

"So what brings you guys here." Asked the hooded man.

"We're trying to get to Spring Town, I thought the forest was safe." Said Naruto

"Under normal conditions it would be, but lately the bugs are being pushed out." the man said seriously. "By the way I'm Shino."

"Naruto and this Vulpix."

"Vul!"

"I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you. Perhaps you can help me I could use a fire type." Said Shino

"Why would you need Vulpix?"

"Follow me I'll explain on the way." Shino led them to pathway of planks and bridges that interwove the canopy.

"Whoa who built all this?" exclaimed Sakura

"I did, it's easier to get around this way."

"You live here, with all these bugs?"

"There's nothing wrong with a good bug, but I don't actually live here, I come out here once a year or so to check on the pokemon, but I live in Hive City."

"So why did you need a fire type any way?" asked Naruto.

"This is why." Shino pulled back some of the branches showing a very large tree. "This is the largest tree in Konoha and is a haven for bug pokemon but recently a Skarmory has claimed the tree as its own and has driven off the bugs, normally this wouldn't be a problem but against steel type even the stronger bugs are having trouble." Shino looked back into the clearing. "It's started again."

"What has?"

"Everyday the same Scyther comes to challenge Skarmory and everyday it loses but it just keeps coming." Naruto looked out into the field to see a green mantis and metallic bird fighting. The Scyther charged the Skarmory its blades flailing, the Skarmory flew into the air and let loose a powerful Air Cutter that hit Scyther head on knocking it back. It got up slowly.

"Scyther!" it said weakly. Naruto looked on angrily.

"That Skarmory is nothing but a bully, it lords over others just cause he thinks he's better just cause he's a little stronger, like Sasuke. That's it Vulpix let's go."

"Vul!" as they jumped to the ground below.

"Ow." Muttered Naruto from below.

"He did know there's a ladder right here." Asked Shino

"Idiot." Whispered Sakura. Naruto ran into the field.

"Hey you Skarmory." The metal bird turned its head. "Pick on someone your own size." He demanded while Vulpix growled. Skarmory gave what best be called a laugh. "Flamethrower!"

"Vulpix!" he roared as a great blast shot forth from his mouth. With great speed the bird dodged. Skarmory screeched and flew at Vulpix.

"Dodge and use Confuse Ray!" Vulpix tensed to dodge but was hit dead on by a Peck attack and was thrown back. Skarmory swooped around for another assault but just as it was about to hit Vulpix when it was tackled by a spinning steel ball. The ball flew back to Shino and opened revealing eyes and tubes.

"Forretress attack again; Zap Cannon." said Shino calmly, the bug ball closed its shell and spun around electricity charging.

"Forretress!" it cried before unleashing a powerful blast of lightning at Skarmory it was struck hard and fell to the ground standing weakly it shook off the paralysis. It rose weakly into the air it opened its mouth and began to charge energy.

"Naruto that's Luster Canon a powerful new steel type attack if that hits it could do a lot of damage."

"Then it won't hit; Vulpix use Flamethrower." Shouted Naruto

"Vulpix!" it roared before unleashing the powerful blast of flame. Skarmory unleashed the silver blast of energy. The attacks met and pushed against each other for several minutes before Vulpix gave one last push and the fire hit Skarmory knocking it to the ground. "All right; pokeball go." Naruto threw out the ball and it sucked Skarmory inside. It fell to the ground shaking. "C'mon." the ball stopped. "Yes; I caught Skarmory!" yelled Naruto as he yelled holding the pokeball. He ran to Sakura. "I caught it!"

"Naruto it's not that big a deal, we've all caught pokemon." Said Sakura

"Hey with Skarmory gone all the bugs should come back."

"Yes they should." Replied Shino; as if on cue all of the bug pokemon stampeded into the clearing Sakura jumped out of the way and grabbed onto Naruto burying her head in his chest causing Naruto to blush profusely.

"Um Sakura their gone." Said Naruto, Sakura looked up and blushed as well before slapping Naruto and stomping away. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For getting fresh with me." She replied.

"But you…oh never mind, at least all the bugs are happy now."

"Not all of them." Said Shino pointing at the lone Scyther. Suddenly a loud distressed buzzing. They had turned to see all of the bug pokemon inside a net being lifted by a hot air balloon with a giant red A on the front.

"Prepare for trouble here in the wood." Said Orochimaru

"Just try and stop us, as if you could." Quipped Sasori

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Orochimaru!"

"Sasori!"

"Akatsuki blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Kabuto!"

"Get back in your ball!" yelled Orochimaru.

"So twerps we meet again are you scared?" asked Sasori, he looked down to see Shino, Sakura and Naruto sitting in a circle holding cards.

"Got any threes?" asked Naruto

"Go fish." Said Sakura

"Hey could you at least pretend to be intimidated?" yelled Orochimaru

"No." said Naruto. "Now Vulpix…"

"Naruto stop." Said Shino. "You've done enough for today. It's my turn. Scyther!" the mantis from before perked up. "You want to save your friends?"

"Scyther!"

"Then listen to me and you won't lose. Will you." Scyther nodded. "Scyther cut down that net."

"Scyther!" it flew at the balloon.

"Hiruko go Quick Attack." said Sasori as he called forth his Gligar and it flew at Scyther.

"Use Agility and Air Cutter on the rope." Said Shino, the mantis faded from sight with blinding speed dodging Hiruko, it reappeared and shot a sharp blast of air at the rope snapping it freeing the bug pokemon.

"This is bad." Gulped Sasori

"Vulpix Flamethrower!" yelled Naruto as the blast hit the balloon blowing it up.

"I can't believe we lost so easily."

"Yeah I would have never thought a balloon could be so easily destroyed." Said Orochimaru sarcastically. He sighed. "Looks like we're blasting off again, man I hope this doesn't become a running gag." As they disappeared in a ping. Back on the ground Scyther landed next to Shino.

"Good job Scyther." He turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Thank you both of you." he pulled off his backpack and pulled out a pokeball. "Take this Naruto, it's a Net Ball, it make it easier to catch water of bug type."

"Wow thanks." Exclaimed Naruto as he put the ball away.

"I'm not sure what to get you." Shino said to Sakura.

"Just tell us the fastest way out of the forest." Said Sakura

"Just take that path and you'll be in Spring Town by nightfall."

"Thanks Shino I'll be sure to look you up in Hive City when we get there." Said Naruto as he and Sakura went down the path.

"I'm sure you will Naruto, your path to the Shinobi League depends on it." Said Shino as he started looking over the bug pokemon around him.

* * *

Another chapter done, next time its Naruto's first gym battle for the Youth Badge. But now for some fun, These are the eight badges of the Shinobi League. Who do you think is the leader for each badge, guess right and get a cookie.

Youth

Pure

Mirror

Swarm

Confuse

Skill

Mist

Briar

Note: Luster Canon is a new Steel Attack from Diamond and Pearl which have yet to be released in the U.S. But I have a question do you want me to use the new pokemon, it will be your own little preview to the next gen.


	4. Flames of Youth and Fire

**Don't own**

**To Be a Master**

Chapter 4 Flames of Youth and Fire

Naruto, Sakura and Vulpix stepped out of the forest, before them was decent sized town.

"We did it we're finally in Spring Town!" exclaimed Naruto

"Vulpix!"

"Finally no more bugs." Said Sakura relived.

"Well come on let's go." Shouted Naruto. "To Spring Town!"

"Vulpix!"

"My are you not full of the flames of youth this fine morning." Called a voice. Naruto and Sakura looked to see a boy in green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers, a bowl cut and large eye brows. "Would you like to join me in my daily 200 laps around Spring Town?" Naruto and Sakura looked awestruck.

"That's okay could you tell us where the gym is, I want to challenge the leader."

"I shall take you there myself and you can battle in an explosion of youth." Said the boy as he raced off to the town leaving Sakura and Naruto in the dust.

**About an hour later**

Naruto and Sakura walked exhausted to the door of the gym and walked inside. Inside was full gym/dojo. People and pokemon alike were sparring.

"I thought this was a battle gym, not a gym gym." Said Naruto.

"Excuse me." Naruto turned and looked to see a man in a very obvious afro wig and fake moustache. "The gym leader will see you now." He led them through the hall.

"Excuse me sir but what is this gym, why are you fighting your pokemon."

"Training with our pokemon personally improves their strength. The founder of the gym believed in training the old way, like the Legendary Five."

"The Legendary Five?" asked Naruto.

"They are the most powerful trainers ever to exist, the former gym leader saw them as a child. Each one of them wields a legendary pokemon."

"How come I've never heard of them?" asked Sakura. "I was educated in every major trainer in history."

"No one knows who they are, they used fake names and wore masks, they showed up in only one league match ever. They're remembered because during the matches an evil man only known as Pain attacked the stadium he too had a legendary pokemon, the strongest ever to exist, Mewtwo."

"Impossible! No trainer could control those pokemon that is if it even existed. Besides if such a catastrophic battle happened it would have been recorded." Said Sakura plainly.

"It was over 20 years ago, and when the Shocker brought forth Zapdos all recording devices were destroyed by the pulse. The only record of the fight was the stadiums eye witness account."

"How do you know all of this any way?"

"I heard it from the Maito Gai the founder of this gym he was there when he was a child."

"Maito Gai is that who I'm facing?" asked Naruto

"No Gai has recently left to rediscover the secrets of youth and has left the gym in the care of his best student." Said the Afro man. "The arena is just through here." He opened the door and the stepped into a large out door arena.

"Hello my youthful friend you made it here." Naruto looked to see the boy from earlier.

"You're the gym leader?"

"That is right and now I Rock Lee; leader of the Spring Town Gym accept your challenge."

"Alright let's do this."

"Trainers this a match between Naruto of Ramen Town and Rock Lee of the Spring Town Gym, each trainer will be allowed three pokemon each, only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Match begin." Said Afro

"Yes let's go Geodude." Cried Naruto as he called forth the flying rock.

"Dude!" it roared.

"Yosh such a youthful pokemon, but I shall prevail. Let's go Hitmonlee!"

"Lee!" shouted the kicking pokemon.

"Geodude Tackle!" shouted Naruto and the rock charged forward.

"Hitmonlee dodge and use Rolling Kick." Shouted Lee, the fighter dodged and delivered a punishing spinning kick. Geodude was thrown back and floated weakly.

_That's right rock types are weak against fighting type. Geodude can't take another hit like that. _thought Naruto. "Geodude return." And the rock type was recalled. "Let's go Skarmory." And in a burst of light the metallic bird came forth with a deafening cry.

"Yosh a flying type, but it is no match for the flames of youth. Hitmonlee use Blaze Kick."

"Lee!" the kicker screamed as its foot became engulfed in flame and jumped Skarmory.

"Skarmory use Double Team and follow it with Aerial Ace!" multiple copies of Skarmory appeared which Hitmonlee passed right through. Skarmory then attacked with a powerful air dive which threw it back. "Now before it can recover Luster Canon!" Skarmory unleashed a powerful silver blast. The Kicker wobbled on its legs.

"Hitmon… Lee." It said before fainting.

"Hitmonlee is unable to Skarmory wins." Yelled the Afro clad man.

"Yosh you truly are a worthy opponent." Said Lee as he recalled his fighter. "But let's go Riolu!" and a small blue bipedal dog creature.

"This'll be easy; Skarmory Double Team and Aerial Ace." The metallic bird once again split into clones.

"Not this time Riolu use Foresight."

"Riolu!" screamed the little fighter as its eyes glowed and the copies vanished. But that didn't stop Skarmory's charge and hit the little fighter.

"It's over." Said Naruto confidently.

"Counter Riolu." Riolu jumped up and kicked Skarmory hard and to Naruto's horror Skarmory fell weekly to the ground. "Finish it with Force Exert." Riolu charged Skarmory and gave a powerful tackle. The bird cried weakly before fainting.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Riolu wins." Yelled the Ref

_What can I do Geodude is still weak, but I can't bring out Vulpix just yet. But Riolu was weakened a lot by Skarmory so maybe… yeah that'll work. _Naruto thought. "Let's go Geodude!" the rock pokemon was recalled roaring weakly.

"So you have recalled him, Riolu show him the springtime of youth, finish this with Force Exert!" the little fighter charged Geodude.

"Self-destruct!" Just as Riolu's attack hit Geodude exploded violently in a bright light. When it cleared both Geodude and Riolu were unconscious.

"Neither side can battle, trainers begin the final match now." Said the ref

"Vulpix let's go!"

"Vul!" cried the fox as it ran onto the arena.

"Now show them the true flames of youth Moukazaru!" cried Lee as he brought forth a red monkey with a flaming tail.

"Vulpix Quick Attack." and the fox charged forward with blinding speed.

"Moukazaru dodge and use Mach Punch!" the monkey jumped over Vulpix and delivered a swift powerful punch knocking the fox back several feet. "Keep attacking pummel Vulpix with Mach Punch!" Moukazaru continued to hit Vulpix rapidly. Vulpix sat there panting it was beaten badly. "Alright let's finish this Overheat!" Moukazaru let out a powerful blast of flame and hit Vulpix with thunderous force.

"It's over, I'm sorry Vulpix." But when the smoke cleared Vulpix stood unharmed in fact it was restored and practically glowing with power. "What the?"

"Flash Fire!" said Sakura. "It's a special ability, it absorbs fire attacks and turns them directly into power."

"Awesome. Vulpix let's do this Quick Attack."

"Vulpix!" and raced forward with great power and speed hitting Moukazaru with multiple Quick Attacks. "Alright finish this Flamethrower." Vulpix let out the strongest Flamethrower Naruto had ever seen and it hit the Monkey head on.

"Mouka… Zaru." It said before passing out.

"Moukazaru is unable to battle, the win and match go to Naruto of Ramen Town." Said the Ref.

"I have lost and so it is my honor to present you with the Youth Badge." Said Lee as he handed Naruto a badge that looked like a Lotus. "It was such a match and the flames of youth I wish Gai-sensei could be here."

"Ha ha, but he is already here." Said the ref as he removed the afro wig and fake moustache showing an older version of Lee.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" and they embraced as a beach at sunset and waves crashing appeared in the background. Naruto and Sakura just stared blankly.

"Where'd that beach come from?" asked Naruto

"Don't even bother asking." Said Sakura blankly

"Gai-sensei why have you returned?" asked Lee

"I have found the secret of youth!"

"And what is it?"

"That is something you must find out yourself, now go Lee out into the world and find the secrets of youth." He said giving a thumbs up and his teeth shining.

"I will Gai-sensei!" said Lee responding in turn.

"Hey great you can come with us." Said Naruto

"Wait a minute don't I get a say in this!" yelled Sakura

"Aww please Sakura." Said Naruto giving puppy dog eyes. "Pwetty Pwease with sugar on top."

"Fine." She sighed

"Alright and I shall show you the flames of youth which will light the way!"

"How do I get stuck with such losers." Sighed Sakura.

**The Next Day**

Naruto, Sakura, Vulpix and the latest addition to our ragtag bunch Lee were walking on the path out of Spring Town.

"So where to now?" asked Naruto

"Well according to my Pokenav the nearest gym is in Glass Town." Said Sakura

"Actually Sakura, the next gym is in White City, but Glass Town is right after that." said Lee

"But why do we have to go there I here the gym in White City is really weak, and in order to get there we'll have to go through Mount Byakugan."

"Odd I heard that the White City gym was run by the Hyuuga family one of the better trainer families."

"The Hyuuga family!" exclaimed Naruto. "We're defiantly going there then, I've seen some of Neji's battle on TV is Erlade is awesome."

"To White City it is then." Yelled Lee bounding forward Naruto and Vulpix following suit.

"Just great." Muttered Sakura

* * *

Well another chapter down while traveling to Mount Byakugan Naruto and company come across a small town in the middle of it's annual Tag tournament and Naruto meets up with some old friends from Ramen Town as well as one annoying prodigy.

* * *

Riolu a new fight type, the pre-evolved form of Lucario

Moukazaru a fire/fight type the evolved form of the new fire starter Hikozaru

Erlade a Psychic/Fight type when an awaken stone is used on a male Kirlia it evolves into Erlade.

April, 22, 2007 US release for Diamond and Pearl


	5. Reunion

**Don't own**

**To Be a Master**

Chapter 5 Reunion

Naruto and company were walking along the path when Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Aww man I'm starving, hey Sakura does that Pokenav of yours say if there's a pokemon center nearby?" asked Naruto complaining.

"Let me look." Sighed Sakura as she pulled out the small device. "Yeah there's a small town up ahead it'll probably have a restaurant.

"Alright, hey Lee I'll race you there!"

"Ha there's no way you can beat my youth." Shouted Lee as he and Naruto raced off Vulpix in tow.

"I'm going to be left behind all the time aren't I." sighed Sakura to no one in particular before plodding after them.

**In town**

When they arrived in town they were surprised to find it bustling with activity.

"It looks like some kind of festival." Stated Sakura

"I wonder what it's for?" pondered Lee

"I know I'll ask this officer over here." Naruto walked up to the purple haired police woman. "Excuse me miss." The woman turned and grinned widely.

"Hello I'm officer Anko, how can I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on."

"Oh you must be new here, we're getting ready for our annual tag tournament, and trainers come from all over to battle. There's a Pokemon Center where you can register."

"Aww sweet thanks!" Naruto ran back to the others. "Hey you guys there is a tag battle competition. Hey Lee you up for it?"

"It would be an honor to fight by your side Naruto."

"Alright c'mon to the center. Let's go Vulpix!"

"Vul!" the fox cried as they ran off leaving a very annoyed Sakura behind. They arrived at the Pokemon Center in record time; there were several other trainers in there. Naruto ran up to the desk.

"Hello I am Nurse Shizune, how might I help you." she asked with a sweet smile.

"Nurse Shizune? What are you doing here you work back in Leaf City."

"Oh you must mean my second cousin Shizune; she was always such a ditz."

"Yeah okay, I want to register for the tag match."

"Alright just give me your name and the pokemon you will be using for the competition. Also if you already know your partner have them register so I can put you down together right away."

"Okay." Nodded Naruto, Hey Lee their waiting for you."

"Right." Lee walked up to the counter while Naruto walked back to Sakura

"Naruto!" suddenly he was tackled and hugged by a red and green blur. Naruto backed up to see the face of an attractive red haired girl in a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Eki!" Naruto shouted and hugged the girl. "So how you've been?" as Naruto stepped back

"Eh not bad, caught a bunch of grass type pokemon."

"Well I'll be Naruto and Eki, looks like we all think alike." Said another feminine voice, both Eki and Naruto turned to what appeared to be a black haired girl.

"Haku's here too, why didn't you tell me?" exclaimed Naruto

"It's all news to me." Claimed Eki

"Hey Naruto who are these guys?" asked Sakura.

"Oh Sakura, these are my friends from Ramen Town."

"How odd I didn't think you were the type to hang out with girls." Suddenly Haku was sulking in the corner. "What's with her?"

"Um Sakura Haku is a boy, he's kinda sensitive about his appearance." Said Naruto

"Oh sorry Haku." Haku suddenly reappeared next to them.

"No problem." Said Haku. "As you know I'm Haku, number one water/ice type trainer of Ramen town."

"And I'm Hana Makiba, but everyone just calls me Eki, the number one grass type trainer of Ramen Town." Said Eki

"I'm Sakura Haruno, no one really special and I'm with Naruto so he can pay me back for the bike he destroyed. I mostly train normal types."

"So Eki, Haku are you guys going to compete?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, tag battling never really appealed to me, besides I don't have a partner."

"What about Eki?"

"Actually I already have a partner, I met him while looking for some grass pokemon in the mountains, we've been traveling together, he should be around here somewhere." She looked around. "There he is, hey Kimimaro!" they looked over to see a white haired boy who looked up and waved and walked over to them.

"What is it Eki?" asked Kimimaro

"These are my friends Naruto and Haku from Ramen Town, guys meet Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Nice to meet you." exclaimed Naruto

"Likewise." Said Kimimaro. "Hey Eki c'mon we need to find a place to stay."

"Oh okay." Nodded Eki. "Hey Naruto meet us later me and Kimimaro are going to have picnic, you and everybody else can join us. You don't mind Kimimaro?"

"Uh no, I'll just have to get more food though." He said slightly disappointed but Eki didn't seem to notice.

"Perfect, see you guys later." And she and Kimimaro walked off.

"Yeah I better get going too." Said Haku as he walked off.

"Naruto are you sure we should go to the picnic?" asked Sakura

"Huh why?"

"Kimimaro seemed kind of disappointed that we're going to be there, I think he wanted to be alone with Eki, you know like a date."

"Nah, Eki's never been that insensitive, c'mon let's see what's taking Lee so long." Naruto and Sakura walked over to Lee who only just got out of registration.

"Sorry that I was so long, I am still registered as a gym leader and they would not let me sign up, but after many phone calls and lookups I am allowed to compete." Said Lee

"Well that's good c'mon let's go find a place to stay, we're going to meet up with some friends of mine later." Naruto and company walked to the door, Naruto went to pull the door open but someone on the other side pushed it open at the same causing Naruto to fall back on his butt. "Ow, hey watch it."

"Just as clumsy as ever, idiot." Said a smug voice. Naruto looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke." Spat Naruto

"Good to see you too." Sasuke looked down at Vulpix. "Is that your pokemon, I heard you got a reject."

"Vulpix!" the fox rushed forward and growled at Sasuke. From behind Sasuke's legs came a black dog.

"Houndour!" it growled at Vulpix. The two pokemon then proceeded into a powerful staring contest.

"Houndour heel." The small black dog shrunk back and sat at Sasuke's feet. "You using that Vulpix in the match?"

"No, I registered my Geodude."

"Pity, looks like they would have liked to fight, would have been interesting they both have Flash Fire." Sasuke stated coolly. "So Geodude huh, I'll have to think of what to use. Now if you excuse me I'm going to register" and with that Sasuke walked away and up to the desk.

"Oh yeah well I hope you can't find a partner!" yelled Naruto. "C'mon let's go." And they walked out of the center.

**Picnic Grounds later that day**

Naruto and company walked up the Hill to see Eki and Kimimaro sitting on a blanket, several pokemon were fluttering about.

"Hey Eki!" called Naruto.

"Naruto you made it alright." Shouted Eki. "Alright troops fall in." four of the pokemon stood at attention. "Okay Naruto meet the team." She pointed to a lizard like pokemon. "This is Treecko." She then pointed to a green turtle like pokemon. "And he's Turtwig." She then pointed to a small green pokemon with a bulb on its back. "And this one is Bulbasaur." She then picked up a brown furry creature. "Last but not least this is Ivee."

"Eevee!" chirped Ivee.

"Kind of out of place isn't she."

"She's not out of place, she just has to come into her own." She said hugging the pokemon tighter.

"Okay, but let's meet my team." Naruto took out two pokeballs. "C'mon out Skarmory, Geodude." And in a flash of light the rock and the bird were brought forth.

"Oh wow you've got quite a team."

"My turn!" shouted Lee as Hitmonlee, Riolu and Moukazaru came out.

"C'mon Sakura it's your turn, I bet Vigoroth could use some exercise." Stated Naruto.

"I guess so." to Naruto's surprise Sakura brought out six pokeballs and threw them in the air calling forth her Vigoroth and five other pokemon.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Actually he's a Tauros." She said patting the bull on the head. "And of course you know Vigoroth."

"Vig." Nodded the white ape.

"And of course there's Kangaskhan, Persian, Ursaring and Zangoose."

"I had no idea you had such great pokemon, why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't like to brag, much." Sakura said sitting on the blanket. "By the way where's Haku?"

"He said he had to skip, he had to pick up supplies in town, but he'll cheer us on tomorrow." Said Eki. "And we'll need it, from what I heard some of the recurring champions are back this year."

"I heard a gym leader is hosting the event." Stated Kimimaro

"A gym leader!" exclaimed Eki. "I hope its Zetsu."

"Please he hardly ever leaves Leaf City, he's always sitting in his gym waiting for challengers."

"You mean there's a gym in Leaf City? Oh man I missed it." Sighed Naruto

"Relax, you couldn't get in anyway, you have to have seven badges just to get in, and three of your pokemon have to be fully evolved. He's very strict when it comes to his gym. They say if you can get the Briar Badge off of him you're ready for the big time."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

**Next Day**

Naruto and his friends stood at the front of the crowd, Naruto had to laugh. Because Sasuke was late he was forced to be partnered with some foul mouthed red head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Tag Town tournament." Announced Officer Anko. "I hope you all battle well and fairly. But now it is my pleasure to announce our celebrity ref for the competition, a renowned tag duelist in her own right. Welcome now co-gym leader of White City, Hinata Hyuuga!" a girl walked up on stage with long hair and white eyes she wore a purple tank top and a black skirt that went just below the knee.

"Thank you everyone it's a pleasure to be here, and I hope you all have a wonderful time." Said Hinata, before bowing and stepping off the stage and walked past Naruto and friends and stopped and looked back at them. "Sakura?" she walked up to them. "Is that you?" Sakura got out from behind Naruto.

"Hi Hinata." She said sheepishly.

"Sakura, oh it's been so long." She reached out and hugged Sakura. "Dad and mom have been worried, you haven't called."

"Sakura do you know her?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I know her cutie." No one noticed the slight eye tick Sakura developed at that remark. "How could I not know my favorite step-sister?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

End chapter, well so it ends, next time it's a family reunion for Sakura, and hey Sakura why do you seem so jealous just because Hinata's being friendly with Naruto.

Eki is an OC from my other Naruto fanfic the Sinister Six.


	6. Double Trouble Prt 1

**Don't Own**

**To Be A Master**

Chapter 6 Double Trouble Prt 1

"What?" screamed Naruto. "Your sister is a gym leader, why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah Sakura." Stated Hinata. "How could you lie to a cutie like him?" She smiled sweetly at Naruto who was oblivious to Hinata's flirting and the death glare Sakura was sending her stepsister.

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell the whole truth." Sakura sighed. "Look it's just the moment people hear the name Hyuuga they stop seeing me and see only my name. I just want to be Sakura."

"Oh I guess that makes sense, I mean I can't go anywhere without being hounded, but its great knowing I have such adoring fans."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not really."

"How famous can the Hyuugas be that famous?" asked Naruto

"Naruto you idiot, didn't you say you saw Neji's battle on TV." Asked Sakura

"Yeah about a year ago I just thought he was a good trainer." Sakura sighed

"No you idiot. Neji won the Shinobi League Challenge, and winners of the challenge get the right to battle the Elite Four that was the fight you saw. Neji won the first match and became the first member of the Elite Four."

"You mean your brother is a member of the Elite Four!"

"Cousin actually." Said Sakura flatly. "Here if you're interested my pokenav has a feature on the Elite Four."

"Aww sweet." Exclaimed Naruto taking the device. "Does it have a gym leader function?"

"Yes, but I'm not showing you it, they should be a surprise."

"Man." Naruto flipped through the screen.

**The Shinobi League Elite Four**

_**Neji Hyuuga**_

Pokémon Style: The power of the mind shall confound you.

Quote: I have seen your future and your fate is sealed.

Signature Pokémon: Gallade

Other Pokémon: Medicham, Girafarig, Mr. Mime, Xatu, Espeon

_**Tatsumaki**_

Pokémon Style: The grace and beauty of flight.

Quote: Can you keep up with my speed?"

Signature Pokémon: Togekiss

Other Pokémon: Altaria, Tropius, Aerodactyl, Staraptor, Skarmory

_**Gaara of the Desert**_

Pokémon Style: The harshness of the desert.

Quote: Will you make it across the desert unscathed?

Signature Pokémon: Sandslash

Other Pokémon: Hippowdon, Flygon, Gachomp, Claydol, Cacturne

_**Chiyo**_

Pokémon Style: The harsh poison sting.

Quote: My poison will drain you to exhaustion.

Signature Pokémon: Drapion

Other Pokémon: Arbok, Venomoth, Weezing, Nidoqueen, Toxicroak

Naruto looked at the screen his excitement growing as he read each line.

"Yes oh c'mon Sakura I've got to meet your cousin I want to challenge him."

"It'll be hard to do that cutie, Neji's away a lot, and Grandpa's been training him nonstop up on Mount Byakugan."

"Aww man." Said Naruto still oblivious to Hinata's flirting.

"Umm excuse me Miss Hinata." An attendant came up to her

"Yes."

"The tournament will be starting soon so everyone needs to get ready."

"Oh okay." Hinata turned to face the group. "Bye Sakura, Lee and _Naruto_." She said the latter part sweetly. "See you after the matches." She said as she ran to the arena.

"Yes Naruto we should go." Said Lee as he and Naruto ran to the arena leaving a slightly fuming Sakura.

"I can't believe her! She's such a shameless flirt, I mean she already has Kiba eating out of the palm of her hand." She gave an angry sigh before sauntering over to the arena.

**The Arena**

"Hello everyone." Said Hinata shouting from the middle of the arena. "I hope you enjoy today's events the annual Tag Town double battle competition. We have many trainers here some have only just met and now they must team up and against all odds to combat against other trainers so now to the first match." Hinata pointed to the field. "Our first contenders two of the world's most famous trainers. The great author Jiraiya and director of the pokemon nursing academy Tsunade."

"Hello everyone, I'm Jiraiya and ladies I'll be interviewing for roles in my next novel later so drop on…ow." He screamed as Tsunade hit.

"Keep talking like that and your sleeping on the couch." She mumbled.

"Yes dear."

"Well it's good to see they have such a healthy relationship." Hinata smiled. "And their opponents a couple of newcomers Oro and Sas." She said pointing to the horribly disguised Akatsuki who were still wearing their uniform the A's on their chests displayed proudly. The only disguise if any was the lens less glasses on their faces.

"Naruto that's the Akatsuki." Sakura whispered to Naruto on the sidelines.

"No it's not they don't wear glasses." Naruto said with a goofy smile.

"Idiot." She sighed. Back in the area Sasori and Orochimaru stood.

"I'm brilliant aren't I Orochimaru, these glasses are the perfect disguise." Said Sasori

"Well I must admit I didn't think they would work, oh hey the girl's talking."

"Alright contenders, start the match."

"Alright let's go Tsunade; come out Gamabunta." Jiraiya shouted as he called forth his pokemon a bipedal toad.

"Toxicroak!"

"Right behind you Jiraiya; get ready for action Katsui." As her slug came out.

"Gastrodon."

"Ha such pokemon are no match for us." Shouted Sasori gleefully. "Hiruko let's go." As he called forth his Gligar.

"That's right come out Manda!" as the blade tailed serpent came forth with a hiss.

"Oh hey Sakura their pokemon have the same names as Akatsuki." Said Naruto. "You don't think their related." Sakura just stared blankly and sighed.

"Alright Hiruko use Quick Attack."

"Manda use Poison Tail." The Akatsuki pokemon charged forward.

"This is too easy eh Tsunade, Gamabunta use Mud Bomb on Seviper."

"Right, Katsui use Water Pulse on Gligar." The toad shot out a giant ball of dirt, and the slug spat a ring of water which both scored a direct hit on their targets. Knocking out their opponents in one hit. Leaving the Akatsuki stunned.

"Seviper and Gligar are unable to battle the victory goes to Toxicroak and Gastrodon." Said Hinata. "Now if you will please vacate the field for the next contenders." She pointed to left side of the field. "Two of Tag Town's natives and competition regulars; Asuma and Kurenai Sarutobi." There stood a man and a woman the man was smoking a cigarette. "And their opponents Sasuke Uchiha and Tayuya."

"We love you Sasuke!" called a girl from the audience.

"Sasuke you're the greatest." Called another.

"Stupid fangirls." Muttered Sasuke

"Yeah well they better not distract you pretty boy, I only teamed up with you because you were all that was left." Said Tayuya spitefully.

"Same here."

"Alright trainers start the match." Called Hinata

"Alright pretty boy let's get this over with, let's go Loudread." And the loud pokemon came out with a bellow.

"Likewise tomboy, let's finish this quickly Absol." As the disaster pokemon was brought out.

"My, my do you two bicker, reminds you of when we were first dating doesn't it Kurenai?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah it does bring back memories but we'll reminisce later, you're up Gardevoir." And the graceful psychic floated in the air.

"Alright dear I guess I'll back you up with some cover, let's go Torkoal." And the fire pokemon came out billowing smoke.

"Okay then Loudread let's…"

"Absol attack Gardevoir with Night Slash." Sasuke commanded interrupting his partner. Absol raced forward and attacked the psychic with a rake of its claws. "Stone Edge." In a flash Absol raked the Torkoal with his horn. The opposing pokemon stood still for a moment before fainting.

"Wow what an amazing performance from Sasuke's Absol who defeated two strong opponents with powerful critical hits, although he really didn't show team spirit. But oh well winners Sasuke Uchiha and Tayuya." Exclaimed Hinata. On the sidelines Naruto looked on in amazement.

"Sasuke's Absol; it's so strong how did it do that so quickly?"

"Strong Luck." Said Sakura from behind Naruto.

"Wha?"

"Absol can have one of two abilities Pressure or Strong Luck; Strong Luck increases the chance of a critical hit and since Night Slash and Stone Edge have high critical hit ratios it will practically guarantee it. And adding onto the same type attack bonus for Night Slash and Absol's high attack stat and evasion it will be hard to bring down."

"I see." Naruto was silent for a second before giving a fox like grin. "I can't wait to fight it!"

"Naruto our match is up next so get ready." Said Lee

"All right see you later Sakura." As they ran to the arena.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter.

Next time the tournament is about to come to a climactic conclusion, but when Akatsuki comes back with a vengeance, it's up to the Hyuuga sisters to save the day. And darkness looms as two more Akatsuki are revealed what is their sinister plot?


	7. Double Trouble Prt 2

**Don't own**

**To Be A Master**

Chapter 7 Double Trouble Prt 2

Naruto and Lee walked onto the arena and took their position on the right side of the arena.

"Attention everybody it's time for the next match." Shouted Hinata cheerfully. "Now last year's returning champions Sakon and Ukon." As she pointed to two identical silver haired boys the only difference was their hair was parted in opposite directions. "And their opponents the former Gym Leader of Spring Town, Rock Lee." She paused for a moment. "And his partner from Ramen Town the incredibly cute Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata." Sighed Sakura.

"Vul." Sighed Vulpix as well while sitting in Sakura's lap.

"Start the match!"

Let's go bro, come out Plusle." Called out Sakon as he called forth his yellow and red pokemon.

"Sure thing bro, help us out Minun" as similar yellow and blue pokemon.

"Ha we can beat that easily. Geodude I choose you."

"Dude!" called the rock pokemon as it was released from its ball.

"Bring forth the flames of youth, Riolu!" said Lee energetically as his dog like fighter came out.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Use Quick Attack!" the brothers yelled and their matching pokemon shot forward with a burst of speed.

"Geodude use Harden."

"Use Endure Riolu!" the two pokemon resisted their opponents.

"Geodude counter with Seismic Toss."

"Reversal Riolu!" Both Geodude and Riolu tossed their opponents away with surprising force.

"Ha your stronger than we thought but it'll take more than that, Ukon!" shouted Sakon

"Right bro." said Ukon in reply. "Minun use Helping Hand."

"Mi!' chirped the pokemon in response and a beam of energy shot out and powered up Plusle

"Plusle use Charge Beam!"

"Plus!" and Plusle shot out a beam of electricity at Riolu.

"Geodude defend and counter with Mud Slap." Geodude floated in front of Riolu and absorbed the attack and then spat out a glob of mud at Plusle hitting it in the face.

"Riolu use Force Palm on Plusle."

"Riolu!" the little fighter called out before hitting Plusle with a strong blow knocking it out.

"Plusle!" shouted Sakon.

"You'll pay for that, Minun Quick Attack." And he charged forward with blinding speed

"Rollout Geodude."

"Dude!" and Geodude went into a wild spinning attack and the two pokemon met with a thunderous force before Minun was thrown back and stood for a brief second before fainting.

"Plusle and Minun are unable to battle, the match goes to Lee and Naruto." Said Hinata while smiling at Naruto.

"Yosh Naruto we won!" said Lee

"Alright!" shouted Naruto

"Excuse me Naruto as much as I would like at you all day you have to leave the field for the next match." Said Hinata sweetly.

"Oh okay." And they left the field and Naruto sat on the bench next to Sakura and Vulpix jumped into his lap. He looked over to see Sakura glaring at Hinata. "Are you mad at Hinata?"

"No! What on earth would give you that idea?" said Sakura.

"You were just glaring at her, but c'mon she's too nice to have done anything." A vein popped out on Sakura's forehead.

"If she's so nice then why don't you hang out with her instead?" she stood up. "Good luck with the rest of your matches." She yelled angrily before stomping off.

"What was that Vulpix?"

"Vulpix, vul vul." Said Vulpix sagely.

"I wish I knew what you said." Sighed Naruto

"Vulpix." Sighed the small fox.

**With Sakura**

Sakura found herself on the edges of the arena away from the main crowd.

"Stupid Naruto." Huffed Sakura

"Boy trouble Sakura!" she started and looked up into the tree next to her to see a girl with brown hair tied into buns.

"Tenten what're you doing here."

"Hinata didn't want to come alone, but you know me I don't like crowds."

"Pretty hard to avoid them when you're involved with this family."

"Tell me about, their always hounding Neji, just because he's a member of the Elite Four." She sighed. "That's why he spends all his time up on Mt. Byakugan with Kaosu."

"Oh how is Grandfather."

"He's fine, but now to your problems." She jumped out of the tree and landed next to Sakura. "So what's up?"

"It's nothing it's just Hinata being Hinata she keeps flirting with this guy I met Naruto."

"Aww c'mon Sakura you know Hinata would never steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh I think I touched a nerve."

"Look he's just some idiot I met; he destroyed my bike so I'm just traveling with him till he can pay me back."

"If you say so." A loud cheering was heard from the arena. "Looks like something big is happening, you might be needed. After all you might have just missed Naruto lose." Sakura got a look of shock on her face before running back to the arena. "Yeah you don't like him." Said Tenten with a smirk. "And Pikachu isn't yellow either."

**With Sakura**

Sakura ran as fast as she could back to the arena as she pushed through the crowd and got to the area she was before and saw Eki sitting with Kimimaro and a Vulpix sitting firmly in her lap.

"Look who's just in time Vulpix." Said Eki

"Vul!"

"Then Naruto he didn't lose?"

"Lose? Don't make me laugh it the finals, Sasuke VS Naruto this battle is ten years in the making."

"Yes I'm on time!" and she ran to the very edge of the arena to see the match.

"Man I can't believe Naruto doesn't realize she likes him, I mean who could possibly be that oblivious?"

"I have no idea." Said Kimimaro casting a sidelong glance at Eki before sighing. (A/N Oh the angst)

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it's the moment we've been waiting for the final match of the day, today our contenders are four newcomers. We have Sasuke Uchiha whose Absol has defeated all of today's challengers in one move each. And of course his partner Tayuya who really hasn't done much at all." Called Hinata loudly. "But we can't forget their opponents Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee who have truly shown the tag team spirit. Now start the match!"

"You're going down Sasuke, let's go Geodude." Shouted Naruto as he brought forth his rock pokemon

"The flames of youth shine bright in you Naruto, Riolu help our youthful comrade." As Lee called forth the little fighter.

"Just as full of hot air as ever, Absol finish this." Said Sasuke in a bored tone as the disaster pokemon made its way to the scene. Tayuya just stood there.

"Um excuse me Miss Tayuya the match has started you have to call your pokemon." Said Hinata

"No, I'm sick and tired of this emo pretty boy hogging all of the spot light."

"What are you doing you stupid girl, call out your pokemon." Griped Sasuke. He sighed. "Look the sooner we get this done with the sooner you never have to see me again."

"Loudread go." And the hulking noise maker came on the field.

"If your lover's spat is all finished start the match for real." Said Hinata

"Finally." Said Naruto. "Geodude…" but suddenly was interrupted by a large explosion in the middle of the field and the area was filled with black smoke. "What's going on?" the smoke cleared Naruto saw that their pokemon were missing. "Geodude, where are you?"

"Surely you didn't think you could get rid of us that easily." Called a voice. Naruto looked up to see a large balloon with a red A on the side. Hanging from a net underneath the balloon were the missing pokemon.

"Hey look its Oro and Sas." Said Naruto as the Akatsuki was still wearing their glasses.

"To protect the world from devastation." Began Orochimaru

"To unite all peoples within our nation." Continued Sasori

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Orochimaru!" he threw off his glasses

"Sasori!" he removed his glasses as well

"Akatsuki blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Kabuto!" yelled the shellfish pokemon as it came from its ball unbidden.

"Get back in your ball." Yelled Orochimaru as he recalled his useless pokemon.

"You guys are Akatsuki, Sakura they're Akatsuki." Yelled Naruto

"I know." Said Sakura flatly.

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"Because it was obvious you idiot!"

"Hey Naruto who are these jokers?" asked Sasuke

"Akatsuki they steal pokemon."

"Not on my watch." Said Sasuke. "Hondour let's…"

"HEY YOU!" shouted Hinata loudly. "How dare you interrupt Naruto's match and my tournament." She pulled out a pokeball. "Miltank let's go!" as she brought forth her cow like pokemon. "Sakura I need Tauros."

"Right c'mon out Tauros." Said Sakura as she brought out her raging bull.

"So you girls want to play?" smirked Sasori. "Hiruko, Satetsu." And Sasori brought out his two flying pokemon.

"Sakura we have to help the pokemon first."

"Right Hinata. Rolling Toss?"

"Rolling Toss." Hinata nodded. "Miltank use Rollout." Miltank began to spin rapidly on the ground.

"Tauros lift Miltank into the air with Strength." The bull charged forward and hit the spinning cow launching it at the net and it cut through the rope freeing the pokemon.

"Hiruko Poison Sting." The Gligar inhaled sharply.

"Tauros Hyper Beam." Tauros opened his mouth and shot out a giant beam of energy the plowed through Sasori's pokemon and their balloon which then exploded gloriously.

"Man I just knew this was going to become a running gag." Said Orochimaru

"Oh well we're blasting off again."

"Kabuto!" and they flew off into the sky with a ping.

"Well I guess that's done with." Said Sakura

"But what about the match the field is ruined." Said Naruto

"I can take care of that. Ladies and Gentleman I declare the match a draw."

"Can she do that?" asked Lee

"I guess she can." Sighed Naruto

**Later Outskirts of Town**

Naruto and company now with the additions of Hinata and Tenten stood on the road.

"So next is Mt. Byakugan." Said Naruto

"And since Tenten and I are heading home we'll come with you." Said Hinata

"That's cool."

"Oh so you losers are still here." They all looked over to see Sasuke with Houndour at his heels.

"You coming with us Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"No I just happen to be going the same way, I'm heading for Glass Town; I hear the gym leader is unbeatable."

"Fine whatever." And they all walked down the road.

**Later that night**

They had all camped at the base of Mt. Byakugan. Sasuke was still awake when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Houndour." The small black dog stood at attention. "Bite whatever's in the bushes." The small dog ran into the bushes causing a figure to jump out. "A Weavile; Houndour." But before Sasuke could finish the Weavile jumped at him and poked him in the forehead before bounding away.

**Surrounding Area**

The Weavile ran into a small outcrop two cloaked figures in straw hats waited for him.

"What did you see Anbu?" asked one of the men.

"Your brother is here Itachi." Said Anbu in perfect English. "And several others."

"Sasuke, interesting."

"Itachi do you think they'll give us trouble?" said the other man.

"No Kisame; I can handle them easily the ones we have to worry about are Kaosu and Neji."

"Yes a member of the Elite Four and the Legendary Five could prove bothersome."

"Don't worry with the legendary pokemon Leader gave us we shouldn't have too much trouble. Kaosu is a master of the old way but he has allowed himself to age. We'll achieve our mission."

"Look out Hyuuga he comes Akatsuki."

* * *

Finally I finished hope you liked it. 


	8. Battle Beneath Mount Byakugan Prt 1

**Don't Own **

**To Be ****A**** Master**

Chapter 8 Battle Beneath Mt. Byakugan Part 1

Naruto and company stood at a cave entrance at the base of Mt. Byakugan.

"Everyone welcome to Mt. Byakugan, this entire mountain is owned by the Hyuuga family and is a sanctuary for many rare pokemon, including dragon type. We come up here to train and my grandfather Kaosu even lives in here." Said reciting this like a seasoned tour guide.

"Geez Hinata quit showing off, and why are we going through the mountain, shouldn't we go over, we can visit grandpa and Neji." Said Sakura

"Come on its faster this way."

"Fine." Resigned Sakura.

"You guys can go in the mountain if you want but I'm going over. I prefer the sunshine." Said Tenten.

"You just want to go see Neji don't you?" teased Hinata with a grin. "Well goodbye then."

"See you later everybody." Called Tenten as she took everybody.

"Alright everybody follow me." Called Hinata to the rest of the group as they walked into the dark cave.

"Kind of dark in here eh Vulpix?" said Naruto

"Vul!" cried the fox pokemon as he began to blow out small blasts of flame to make light.

"Your Vulpix is going to tire himself out like that idiot." Said Sasuke sarcastically. He pulled out a pokeball. "Absol light the way with Flash." The disaster pokemon came forth with a cry and let out a flash of light illuminating the cave. But almost immediately the cave was shrouded in darkness again. "What the?"

"Hinata something's not right here." Said Sakura. "What happened to the lights that are strung up in here, and what kind of darkness can quell a Flash attack."

"Okay all I heard was blah, blah its dark." Said Hinata

"I know." Exclaimed Lee suddenly. "Light the way with your youthful flames Monferno." As the fiery monkey came forth his flame tipped tail illuminated part of the darkness.

"Mon!" it roared triumphantly.

"Well that solves one problem." Muttered Sasuke recalling Absol.

"But what about this strange darkness?" asked Sakura

"Well we aren't going to find answers standing around here." Exclaimed Naruto. "Let's go Vulpix."

"Vul." The fox cried as both he and Naruto ran ahead of the group.

"Wait Naruto we should stick together." Yelled Sakura after the energetic blonde. "Idiot." She sighed in defeat.

"Welcome to my world." Sighed Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto wait for me." Called Lee running after them followed closely by his Monferno.

"Naruto you could lost." Cried Hinata. "Come back here." And Hinata followed suit.

"I guess we should go after them." Said Sakura in a defeated way.

"Guess so." Sakura and Sasuke ran after the group but it soon came apparent in the darkness that they had lost them and they came to a forked pass by the feel of it. "Where too?"

"I think I know where we're at, if we go left we'll eventually find the exit, so if they went that way know problem."

"But what about the other way."

"That way leads to the deepest part of the mountain, but it's dangerous down there."

"Then that's the way the idiot went." Suddenly a deep rumble shook the very mountain and it came from said right path. "Sakura was it? What exactly is under the mountain?"

"I'm not sure, but grandpa said we must never go there. Hinata snuck down there once she got in a lot of trouble, she said it's some kind of shrine."

"Okay I'll take the right path and go back up the idiot if he needs help, you go left and get help; by the sound of this we're going to need it."

"Right." And they both went their separate ways.

**With Naruto, Hinata and Lee**

The trio ran down the dark tunnel.

"Hey I see a light up ahead, I think it's the way out." Shouted Naruto as he burst through the doorway and instead of sunlight he was in a large chamber that was lit by torches. "Whoa!" he looked to see what appeared to be a large stone door with symbols carved into it. In front of the door were three platforms that seemed to connect to the door sitting on the platforms were statures of strange pokemon. From behind Lee and Hinata came in with Monferno leading them.

"Whoa Naruto what is this place?" asked Lee

"Don't know, hey Hinata what is all this."

"We shouldn't be here, grandpa said it's dangerous down here. I got in a lot of trouble the one time I was here." Said Hinata

"Aww c'mon Hinata how bad could it be, let's go Vulpix I want to get a closer look at those statues." Said Naruto ran away from the group again.

"Statues?" said Hinata looking to where Naruto was running. "I don't remember those being here. Wait those are…" her eyes widened. "Naruto get away those aren't statues."

"What?" Naruto looked up at the statue in front of him, it shifted and looked at him. "It's a pokemon!" it raised a massive stone fist and prepared to crush Naruto.

"Stop and ignore him Regirock, and get back to your task." Said a voice as two figures emerged from the shadows wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them and straw hats, next to one of them was a Weavile. "Well, well it looks like the darkness could not keep you away, but unfortunately we cannot allow you to interrupt the Regis they have work to do."

"The Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasori." Gasped Naruto

"Don't compare us with those bumbling fools." Said the taller of the two cloaked figures. "Running around in those horrid white uniforms disgracing our name."

"Naruto!" called Sasuke as he finally arrived. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Well finally arrived have you Sasuke, I was surprised to see Naruto got here first, finally came in second did you?"

"Who are you how do you know our names." Demanded Naruto.

"Who are we indeed?" mocked the taller one.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To plunge the world into devastation."

"To rule over all peoples within our nation."

"To crush the hopes of peace and love."

"To extend our rule to the stars above."

"Itachi!" said the one revealing his face by removing his straw hat but kept their cloaks on, Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Kisame!" the taller revealing his face, this confused them greatly, he was freakin blue.

"Akatsuki traveling the glorious path."

"Get out of our way or face our wrath."

"Weavile!" chimed in the dark pokemon.

"Itachi!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke yelled both at the same time.

"Naruto you know this guy?" asked Hinata

"Know him I practically idolized him, he's…"

"My brother." Finished Sasuke angrily. "Itachi what are you doing with these guys, when you left you said you would become the greatest trainer and then we stopped getting calls. Mom was really worried."

"I'm well on my way to becoming a great trainer, Akatsuki has opened my eyes. With lack of war humanity has forgotten the old ways and become weak and so have pokemon, they have become little more than servants, and have lost their once equal status."

"You're wrong! Pokemon are our friends!" yelled Naruto

"Really if this Vulpix is your friend then have him tell me himself."

"Vulpix! Vul Vul!" shouted the little fox.

"Tell me in human tongue!" demanded Itachi

"Vul?"

"What's the matter Meowth got your tongue?" asked the Weavile suddenly causing surprise among the group.

"It's just like Gai-sensei said." Exclaimed Lee. "In the old days people rarely had more than one or two pokemon and their bond was very great and if one was lucky enough they would be able to find their spirit pokemon."

"Very astute despite your ridiculous outfit, every person in the world has only one pokemon that they can truly bond with, their spirit pokemon, and as they bond with them they gain human attributes such as speech and humans gain pokemon attributes, any attack that Anbu is capable of performing I also am capable of performing. For example." He vanished from sight in a flicker and suddenly reappeared behind Vulpix and kicked him sharply away from Naruto and knocking him out.

"Vulpix!"

"That was a Faint Attack." Gasped Hinata.

"You see what you're dealing with kids. You've got no chance against Itachi, even I can't touch him." Boasted Kisame. "So why not run along and let us finish our business here."

"You!" shouted Naruto. "You hurt Vulpix, I don't care what you have planned, if guys like you are involved it can't be good an so we're going to stop you, Skarmory!" and Naruto called forth the metallic bird.

"And I'm with you too, Monferno."

"Mon!" cried the monkey

"This is Hyuuga property and so I am bound to expel you, let's go Clefable." Called Hinata as she brought out a fairy like pokemon.

"Don't think we're done here Itachi, Houndour!"

"Houndour!" barked the dark dog.

"Well this is interesting, Kisame handle the girl, Anbu I leave the boy in the jumpsuit to you. Naruto and Sasuke are mine."

* * *

And so the battle lines are drawn, Naruto and Sasuke vs. Itachi, Hinata vs. Kisame, and Lee vs. Anbu. But will our young heroes be able to defeat these skilled trainers who are themselves capable of pokemon attacks. But what is Akatsuki's plan, and how do the legendary pokemon Regirock, Regice and Registeel play into this, what exactly is sealed behind the stone door beneath Mt. Byakugan; and what aid will Sakura bring and will it come in time. Find out in the next exciting chapter.

But now I need your opinion on something what type of pokemon should the other members of Akatsuki use, I already know for Itachi and Kisame. Here's what I think for each member.

Deidara: Claydol/ Weezing/ Electrode. Basically big blow up pokemon

Tobi: Slowpoke/Wobuffet/ Spinda. Annoying pokemon

Hidan: Scyther/ Ghost types?

Kakazu: Tangrowth/ Honchkrow

Konan?

Pein: He already has some Legends he's good.


	9. Battle Beneath Mount Byakugan Prt 2

**Don't Own**

**To Be A Master**

Chapter 9 Battle Beneath Mt. Byakugan Prt 2

Lee stared down the strange talking Weavile that was Anbu, he and the others had spread out so they could have room for the battles that were about to begin.

"This is certainly odd fighting a pokemon without a trainer." Said Lee

"What's wrong human, you think pokemon are too stupid to fight for themselves? I don't need a trainer to be strong." Said the angry talking pokemon.

"But isn't Itachi your trainer."

"That's why you normal humans and your pokemon will never become truly strong; Itachi is my partner we fight as equal relying on each other in battle; Itachi has entrusted me to handle you. What if your Monferno was separated from you, it would be so stupid it couldn't beat a Magikarp."

"No one insults my pokemon; Monferno show him the flames of youth, Fire Punch!"

"Monferno!" the fiery monkey bellowed as its fist became encased in flame and ran to punch Anbu who only smirked at the attempt. Anbu held out a paw and caught the flaming fist.

"Pathetic." Taunted the Weavile. "Is this really the best you have?" Anbu raised its other paw and slashed across Monferno's chest. "You're finished; Dark Pulse!" and he shot out a blast of dark energy throwing Monferno back into the wall of the cave. He staggered to his feet.

"Mon…ferno." Said the monkey before fainting.

"Monferno, return!" Lee recalled his pokemon back to his ball. "How…"

"Allow me to finish that question for you. You don't understand how you lost so easily despite having two type advantages over myself especially since I am four times as susceptible to fighting type attacks being of the dark/ice type. It's all a matter of power; type means nothing in battle if you are truly powerful type will no longer matter. I'm out of your league human."

"Either way I won't give up." Lee reached for his belt and grabbed a pokeball. "Let's go Hitmon…" Lee was interrupted when a shot of energy came from his remaining pokeball and formed into Riolu.

"Riolu!"

"Riolu I didn't call you, return." He attempted to call the pokemon back but it dodged the beam.

"LU!" it yelled at Lee shaking its head and staring at him.

"You want to fight don't you?" Riolu nodded. "Yosh; alright Riolu let's show him we're not weak."

"Riolu!"

"Fools." Muttered Anbu

"Riolu use Foresight and follow up with Force Palm!" Riolu's eyes glowed and then ran at Anbu to deliver a powerful blow."

"Too slow." Anbu jumped into the air. "Ice Shard!" he released a barrage of icicles at Riolu.

"Endure; Riolu!" The little dog braced for the impact and survived.

"Not enough." Anbu landed with a hard kick to Riolu's face followed up by a slash to the chest sending him back. "You're finished."

"Riolu!" shouted Lee

"Lu, Lu." The little fighter struggled to his feet but before it could even ready itself Anbu delivered another powerful blow knocking Riolu down again.

"I said you were finished now stay down." Riolu began to struggle to his feet once again.

"You can do it Riolu, I believe in you."

"Lu, Lu, LU!" Riolu screamed as it began to glow and his form started to twist and grow. The glow subsided revealing a dramatically altered form. "Lucario!"

"You evolved." Said Lee staring amazed. "Yosh alright Lucario then let's show him together."

"Lu." Lucario nodded.

"Evolution won't help you I'll still win!" Anbu ran at the newly evolved pokemon and slashed but was caught by Lucario's hand. "No way." Lucario punched Anbu hard in the chest sending him flying. With blinding speed he moved around Anbu pummeling him without end.

"Lucario finish this now Aura Sphere!" Lucario charged up a ball of blue energy in his hands and unleashed it on Anbu slamming it into a wall.

"Itachi…" he said weakly. "Forgive me, I underestimated him." With that he passed out.

**With Hinata**

Hinata stared down the strange blue fish man across from her.

"Ha, ha what do you expect to do with that little pipsqueak girlie?" taunted Kisame boastfully.

"Don't insult me fish face, there's a reason I'm a gym leader." Hinata replied incensed.

"Clefable!" the fairy pokemon added scowling.

"Ha this might just be fun I've been bored for awhile, try to make this last." A pokeball appeared from his sleeve. "Come out Samehada." He threw the ball and a large shark pokemon floated in midair.

"Ahh c'mon Kisame you called me out for this." Samehada said in a gruff cocky voice. "I can bite through steel and you want me to fight a puffball."

"She's a gym leader's puffball, and she so wants to play with us."

"Ha this just might be worth my time." They both looked over to see Hinata with one hand raised.

"Excuse me I have a question." She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "How are you floating."

"Well how else do you expect me to fight on land?"

"Well that's the thing, you're a water pokemon, you can't fight on land." Samehada flew over to be right in Hinata's face.

"Look I'm a talking shark, besides it works in the games, don't question it."

"Game?"

"Fourth Wall Samehada, stop breaking it."

"Fine then would you like to say anything else?"

"Yes just one thing." She smirked devilishly. "Thunderbolt."

"What the he…" but Samehada didn't finish as he was shocked by a massive jolt of electricity from Clefable. He flew back to the Kisame's side.

"That was a sneaky, low and downright dirty trick." Griped Samehada

"We might just have fun with this girl yet." Said Kisame gleefully.

"I told you not to underestimate me."

"That you did girlie. Now Samehada, Night Slash that puffball!"

"Right." The shark charged and hit Clefable with the side of its fin throwing it back into the wall of the cave.

"Fable, fable." The fairy began crying, tears flowing.

"Is this all you've got, I guess you're all talk. Samehada finish this weakling, Aqua Jet…Samehada?" he looked to see the shark floating around the fairy.

"I'm so sorry are you okay I didn't mean to hurt you." Samehada asked in a concerned voice.

"What the…Samehada I said attack with Aqua Jet."

"Attack? How could I possibly attack something so cute?"

"What's wrong with you, Samehada attack now!" the Shark shook himself and regained his thoughts.

"Right!" the shark growled and charged in a burst of water.

"Charm him Clefable." Said Hinata.

"Clefable." The fairy pokemon said while winking cutely at Samehada who stopped in his tracks.

"You're just so adorable." Samehada cooed.

"Samehada just finish this what's with you."

"Ha you still don't get it, you've been done since your first attack, and you've been ensnared by Clefable's Cute Charm ability your Sharpedo couldn't bear to hurt her now." She said confidently. "Now Clefable finish this with another Thunderbolt."

"Clefable!" the fairy pokemon unleashed a powerful blast of lightning at Samehada and he fell to the ground.

"Burned." He muttered before passing out.

"Apparently these Spirit Pokemon aren't all their cracked up to be."

"You little brat you'll pay for that!" roared Kisame, he inhaled deeply. "Hydro Pump!" he exhaled a massive amount of water that hit Clefable head on knocking it out.

"Clefable." She called out concerned calling back her pokemon.

"You're next, it's time you learn the harshness of the old ways personally." He ran at her. "Giga Impact!" he raised his fist to strike and Hinata closed her eyes and cringed preparing for the blow but it never came. She looked up to see an old man wearing an old fashioned white kimono, he leaned on an ornate wooden cane a pokeball adorned the top, one hand had caught Kisame's fist.

"Are you alright Hinata?" the man asked in calm gentle tone.

"Yes Grandpa."

"Good." He nodded and smiled warmly. "Now get away this might be a bit messy."

"Yes sir." She backed away several steps.

"Who the hell are you, old man?" growled Kisame. The old man looked over to Kisame, his warm smile gone, replaced by a cold glaring stare.

"My name is Kaosu Hyuuga, I am this young lady's grandfather, and I would appreciate if you would kindly leave this property, or I shall be forced to remove you personally." Kisame backed away.

"Kaosu, the Dragon Lord. The leader of the Legendary Five." He began to laugh uproariously. "The Leader will reward me greatly if I take you out."

"So tell me how is Nagato doing these days, or is he still going by Pain?"

"Don't talk about the Leader that way. Prepare to die."

"And just how do you plan on doing that your Spirit Pokemon is beaten, and by an undeveloped Spirit Pokemon no less."

"There's no way that brat has a Spirit pokemon."

"I would appreciate if you would not call my granddaughter a brat, and if one such as you can find yours then you have no room to argue."

"Just shut up." he growled. "Hydro Pump!" he unleashed the water blast.

"So be it." Kaosu took a cleansing breath and then unleash a mystical blue flame that blasted through the water and hit Kisame throwing him back against the wall where he fell down. "Do not bother trying to get up; my Dragon Breath should keep you paralyzed for awhile."

"Grandpa that was amazing, you used a pokemon attack… wait that's not important. What's going on?"

"Nothing if I have anything to say about it. I will not allow Akatsuki to get what they want."

"What do they want?"

"A pokemon."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, sorry it's been awhile, next time the battle concludes…hopefully.


	10. Battle Beneath Mount Byakugan Prt 3

**Don't own**

**To Be a Master**

Chapter 10 Battle Beneath Mt. Byakugan Part 3

Naruto and Sasuke stared across the battle field at Itachi who looked back with a calm look.

"This is your last chance Naruto…" he looked his little brother in the eye. "Sasuke, if you leave now no harm will be done to you. But if you continue to interfere with Akatsuki's plans I will be forced to remove you."

"There's no way we're giving up!" shouted Naruto.

"I'll prove I'm a better trainer than you Itachi." Sasuke declared fiercely.

"So be it then." From Itachi's sleeves two pokeballs appeared one in each hand. "Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi." He threw the pokeballs and two pokemon came out and floated motionless in the air and made no sound. Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

_**Solrock and Lunatone the origins of these pokemon are thought to be in space. They have great psychic ability.**_

"You think some floating rocks will stop me?"Naruto boasted proudly he pointed at the Solrock. "Skarmory use Steel Wing on that one!"

"Ska…!" the metallic bird swooped down its wings glowing.

"Teleport, Amaterasu." The Solrock glowed and vanished from sight and then reappeared behind Skarmory. "Flamethrower." Soundlessly the sun pokemon charged a great blast of flame that hit Skarmory dead on the bird pokemon gave a shriek of pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Skarmory!" Naruto screamed in distress but pulled out a pokeball. "Return." And Skarmory was recalled. "You'll pay for that…." He pulled out another pokeball. "Geodude get that damn Solrock!"

"Dude!" the flying boulder appeared charging blindly at the sun pokemon.

"Naruto wait you need to think." Yelled Sasuke. "Damn it, Hondour cover him." The dark type pup barked in reply and ran into the fray.

"Psychic." Whispered Itachi. Amaterasu's eyes glowed and Geodude was surrounded by an odd aura, seconds before Geodude would have collided with Amaterasu he was flung away and thrown into Houndour knocking both into the ground. "Land Power." This time Tsukuyomi acted and it began to glow green and shot out a blast of energy containing the raw power of the earth striking the two pokemon who both howled in pain before passing out.

"Geodude!" Naruto exclaimed as he called his pokemon back and he glared at Itachi, all of his pokemon were down for the count. He looked back to where he had set Vulpix down the fox was still out cold. "Sorry Vulpix."

"Houndour." Sasuke ran to his fallen partner and kneeled down next to him. He patted the dog on its side with one hand while pulling out a pokeball with the other. "I know you hate it in there but just bear it for awhile." And the dog was called back. Sasuke then looked back up to Itachi and scowled. "Itachi you'll pay for that." He began to reach for another pokeball but then his eyes made contact with Itachi's.

"Glare." The Akatsuki member said and his eyes turned a vibrant red. Sasuke's movements stopped, his body paralyzed with fear.

"What is this?" he said confused, he tried desperately to move but his body wouldn't respond as a feeling of dread spread throughout his being.

"Enough." Itachi stated flatly. "This is endeavor is over stay out of this and let us finish our task here." He pointed. "Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi make sure these two don't interfere." The two rock types floated forward and hovered around the two young trainers. Itachi turned around and walked back to the three pokemon on the pedestals. "Finish this now, Regirock, Regice and Registeel; channel your power and open that door." The three monolith pokemon only gave a low rumble as a sign that they were even alive, the platforms they stood on began to glow. Itachi suddenly jumped to the side narrowly avoiding a powerful strike that left a crater in the ground. Itachi looked at the attacker with calm eyes, a young man with long hair and white eyes wearing a pure white martial arts outfit. "Neji Hyuuga it's been a long time."

"Cut the trivialities Itachi, leave this place before I am forced to remove you." Neji countered glaring at the Akatsuki member.

"Do you really think you can, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi." The two stone pokemon began to fly at Neji.

"Jyuken, use Leaf Blade." Neji called throwing a pokeball, a Gallade appearing and slashing both of the stone pokemon with glowing green blades and both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi fell to the ground apparently unconscious.

"Return." Itachi called his two pokemon back and then looked back to Neji. "I see Jyuken has gotten much stronger, as expected of a member of the Elite Four, and I see you have begun to train in the old ways, but you could never hope to match me."

"We'll see about that!" Neji ran at Itachi. "Force Palm." He lashed out with a powerful palm strike that Itachi side stepped effortlessly. At the same time Jyuken tried to hit Itachi from behind but he pivoted on his foot and spun around a knife sliding into his hand from his sleeve it glowed with a dark energy.

"Night Slash." Itachi slashed Jyuken across the chest; the warrior pokemon reeled before collapsing.

"Jyuken!" Neji gasped. "Damn you." He charged at Itachi.

"Fool." Itachi's eyes turned red again. "Glare." Neji froze in place unable to move.

"Just who are these guys." Asked Naruto staring in awe at the display of power by the two trainers.

"I just can't believe it, he beat a member of the Elite Four's pokemon by himself." Sasuke said aghast. He looked as Itachi walked towards Neji the knife in his hand glowing with dark energy.

"You are strong for a novice Neji, there is much potential in you; potential that Akatsuki cannot allow to come to fruition." He raised the knife and ran at Neji. "Farewell." He slashed down but was suddenly knocked away by a blast of energy that slammed him into the wall of the cave, he dragged himself to his feet for the first time looking worse for the wear. He looked towards his attacker there stood Kaosu Hyuuga his hand still smoking from the blast that was shot previously. The elder Hyuuga walked up to Neji and placed a hand on his shoulder and Neji slumped to the ground the paralysis lifted.

"Grandfather I'm sorry…" Neji began.

"Enough Neji, even I did not expect someone of his prowess here, especially with how unrefined his partner was." Kaosu said calmly but then turned his gaze back at Itachi and then to the three monolith pokemon and his eyes narrowed. "The Regis what have you done to them." Indeed the three monoliths appeared to have piercings all over their bodies.

"A safeguard, so that Lord Pain can command them even from great distances should I fail to do so." Itachi said staring down the elder Hyuuga a member of the almost mythical Legendary Five. "The ritual will soon be complete and the doors will open and we'll have what we came for."

"Do you think I will let you take him so easily, the Hyuugas are the sword defenders of Mount Byakugan and the pokemon sealed beneath it. I will not let you take him."

"Anbu leave that fool and get over here." Itachi called he looked across the cave and too his shock he saw Anbu had been beaten and that Rock Lee was already returning to his friends side.

"You are out of pokemon boy."

"That's where you're wrong Kaosu." A pokeball slid into his hands. "I have one more given to me from Lord Pain's private collection, just in case you would happen to show up." He threw the pokeball. "Darkrai!" the pokemon that appeared was darkness incarnate a foreboding specter that stared with only one eye. It too was riddled with what looked like piercings its eye a grey spiral.

"Darkrai!" Kaosu's eyes widened.

"Surprised Kaosu, while you and the other Legendary Five have been content to just sit back and let the old ways become nothing more than a forgotten ideal we have been working. One by one Legendary pokemon have been rounded up by us, and even you the great Kaosu failed to notice their absence. You're time is done Kaosu you and your students the rest of the Five. You've let complacency set it, but Akatsuki will remind the world of the old ways by force if we must."

"Enough." Kaosu's voiced boomed with authority. "Does Nagato forget that he was once my student does he forget that we were once Six not Five. Does he forget that we are sworn to protect the balance of this world and removing pokemon that are the forces of nature incarnate will only bring ruin?" he slammed his cane on the ground and the pokeball that topped it opened and a Salamence flew out.

"Kaosu it's been a long time since we've battled." The Salamence said calmly. The dragon looked over to Darkrai. "But this crime against pokemon nay this crime against existence must be stopped."

"Right Kazukei, you boy what is your name, I feel it is most honorable to know the name of your opponent."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Then prepare yourself Itachi Uchiha, for I Kaosu Hyuuga, the Dragon Knight will be your opponent."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, I originally planned for the Mount Byakugan arc to only be two chapters but it's gone away from me and will now be hopefully four chapters long. I was hoping to finish this chapter but that last line seemed like a good place to end it. I just love how this story has gone away from me, what started as a crack idea and a random parody has become this crossover on an epic scale. I thank all those who read this because this is fast becoming my most popular story and I thank all of you very much.

As a thank you I have decided to let you my loyal fans decide a future plot point that I can't make a decision on so I leave it up to you there is a poll on my profile page.


	11. Battle Beneath Mount Byakugan Prt 4

**Don't own**

**To Be A Master**

Chapter 11 Battle Beneath Mt. Byakugan Part 4

The two combatants stared across the field both waiting to see who would make the first move, the silence between them was almost deafening.

"Dragon Claw." Kaosu stated breaking the silence. Kazukei rocketed forward his claws wreathed in draconic energy.

"Disable." Whispered Itachi and the looming specter gave a low moan his spiral eye glowing just before the blow could land the dragon was stopped in midair and launched back by a swipe of Darkrai's claw. Kazukei slammed into the wall of the cave. The Salamence righted himself and glared at Itachi.

"A dirty trick boy, Kaosu what say you; let's show them how a true master fights." The Dragon said pridefully.

"Aye old friend." Kaosu twisted the top of his cane and unsheathed a sword. "Let them learn their place." Kaosu and Kazukei charged forward, the dragon racing towards the specter, the Knight towards the Akatsuki member. Itachi readied his knife to block.

"Darkrai, defend." Itachi said with eyes narrowed, the specter moving to brace itself. "Show me your power Dragon Knight." The two old masters continued their charge however a few feet before they clashed they switched targets.

"Dragon Rush!" they both cried as they barreled down on them wreathed in mystic draconic flame. Expecting an attack from Kaosu, Itachi was overwhelmed by the strength of Kazukei and was launched backwards while Darkrai reeled from the powerful slash of the Knight's sword. Kaosu and Kazukei fell back and stood in front of their opponents, wounded and winded but far from done Itachi stared back defiantly.

"You have much potential Itachi Uchiha; there have been few who have had such raw talent as you have. But it is unrefined, a good trainer, nay a good warrior would have seen mine and Kazukei's feint. I can train you Itachi; help you reach your full potential. The path you walk now is not the path to power but to ruin. Nagato's foolish plan will consume and destroy you."

"You are the foolish one Kaosu, this world is dying, rotting. People have become complacent and lax, there once was a time when men such as you and I would have been respected and revered, and now we are only trainers. Not warriors or masters; people now would look upon us as monsters as freaks."

"You words say to me that you equate peace and stability with the downfall of this world, would you rather we returned to the times of war that the old ways brought, yes very few people know of them now but that is for the best, the old ways are dying I know this all too well but there are those who remain those few who will live to defend this world from those who seek to destroy it. Nagato knows this all too well as he was once one of us." Kaosu presented his right arm and symbol appeared glowing on his arm, it looked like strange letters that spelled out the word DRAGON. "This symbol signifies more than my type, it shows what I am, one of the Tenchuu who support this world and protect it from chaos and even if I should fall there are four others to replace me, now I implore of you give up this endeavor."

"That was good speech Kaosu, do you rehearse it for situations like this. I know full well who and what you are, but that will not stop me, I was tasked with obtaining the pokemon sealed beneath Mount Byakugan by Lord Pain himself. And I am far from beaten, Darkrai use Dark Pulse." The Giant Specter raised its hand and charged up a powerful blast of dark energy and fired it at the old masters. Kazukei roared and unleashed a powerful blast of flame that canceled out the dark energy.

"What's wrong Darkrai?" Kazukei said smugly. "I remember you being much stronger than this, give me all you have." Darkrai only gave a low moan of anger before unleashing another blast. Kaosu extended his hand and bracing himself caught the blast, he was pushed back slightly but soon regained his footing.

"Dragon Pulse." The blast of draconic energy emanated from Kaosu's hand and tore through the dark blast and hit Darkrai dead center, the specter groaned in pain before slumping to the ground defeated. "As I suspected, Darkrai's power has been suppressed."

"Why would our Lord seal its powers?" Itachi demanded

"He did not, or at least he did not mean to. But you are just as much to blame, pokemon are emotional beings, they respond to the emotions of their trainers and gain the resolve to fight. Not only have Darkrai's emotions been sealed you have no emotional investment in it. To you it is nothing more than a tool. A pokemon is at its strongest when its trainer fights by his side. That is why your Anbu lost, you did not fight with him." Kaosu reached his hand out and placed it on Kazukei's neck. "Never would I willingly choose to fight separated from him that is the true power of a spirit pokemon, the bond between trainer and pokemon."

"I still have the will to fight." Itachi ran at Kaosu his knife wreathed in dark energy and he slashed at Kaosu, who merely blocked with his sword the knife shattering on the larger blade, Itachi scowled at the Knight his eyes turning red. "Glare." But Kaosu was unaffected and with a palm strike to his chest pushed Itachi back.

"It's over Itachi." Itachi suddenly grabbed his head grimacing in pain, his eyes glazed over and he glared back at Kaosu.

"No Kaosu-sensei" said a different voice this time telepathically through Itachi. "It has only just begun."

"Nagato." Itachi smirked.

"We're done here for now. Goodbye Kaosu-sensei." Itachi began to glow as well as Darkrai and all others in association with Akatsuki. "Good luck sensei." Suddenly everyone vanished.

"Damn it he used Teleport." Griped Kazukei

"Calm yourself old friend, it is over." Kaosu sheathed his sword and turned to face the awestruck trainers who had watched the battle. "Are you five alright?"

"That was simply amazing." Naruto whispered.

"Vul." Chimed in the fox who had regained consciousness.

"Yosh truly a youthful display of the old ways." Exclaimed Lee giving a thumbs up.

"Grandfather it really is all true, the old ways and everything." Hinata gushed.

"I have a long way to go." Said Neji downcast, Sasuke however remained silent just staring with a scowl on his face.

"That is good to hear." He took a step forward stumbled slightly leaning heavily on his cane, Kazukei moved to support him. "Curse my old age."

"At least it wasn't Nagato himself." Kazukei advised. "You shouldn't push yourself so much I could have handled it."

"That would have defeated the entire point I was making." A loud shifting of stone called his attention; while the three Regis were gone it was not before they had completed their task and the great stone door was beginning to open a low rumble was heard inside. "No." Kaosu looked aghast. "All of you run from here." The door still rose but suddenly a massive hand reached under and pushed the door up revealing a massive pokemon, it bellowed in anger.

"It can't be!" gasped Hinata. "That's Regigigas, the most powerful normal type pokemon of all time."

"Kazukei, before it fully awakens."

"Right." The Dragon took flight and charged at the giant. However Regigigas simply swat the Salamence away like fly with a single swipe of its hand slamming the Dragon into the cave wall where it slumped unconscious.

"No I cannot let it go free, I must stop it somehow."

"Hey gramps we'll help in any way possible." Naruto exclaimed.

"Just tell us what to do." Piped in Lee

"I told you all to get out of here." Kaosu looked on worrying at the advancing giant. "There might be a chance Hinata can you have Clefable use Sing it will lull him back to sleep."

"I could but it would take too much time to affect a pokemon that powerful, poor Clefable would be crushed."

"I will distract Regigigas for you; on my signal you start the attack."

"I'll help you; you're too drained from before grandfather." Stated Neji

"No Neji, there is nothing you can do against a foe like this, and it pains me to do this but I have no choice against an enraged Regigigas." Kaosu took a step forward the symbol on his arm reappearing. He bit his thumb cutting it in the process, he spread the blood across the symbol. "Heed our pact O pokemon of legend; come forth Lord of the Reverse World." He slammed his hand on the ground in a puff of smoke a large worm like pokemon appeared with eight black tendrils coming from its back.

"Kaosu." The pokemon spoke in an eerie echoing voice. "You best have a good reason for summoning me."

"I believe that is all the reason you need, Giratina." Kaosu said pointing at the Monolith Pokemon.

"Ahh so someone was fool enough to let him out; well then what's the plan then?"

"You will push him back in the chamber, while my granddaughter lulls it to sleep, and I will close the door."

"Seems simple enough. Here I go." Giratina flew forward and lashed out with his tendrils wrapping them around the monolith pokemon and then slammed into it pushing it back into the chamber.

"Hinata!" called Kaosu.

"Right." She nodded. "Clefable use Sing."

"Fable." Confirmed the fairy pokemon as it began to sing, its voice reverberating around the cave. Everyone started getting drowsy, but the Giant was still struggling.

"Hurry!" called Giratina.

"C'mon Clefable you can do it." Hinata called to the struggling pokemon singing its heart out. Hoping to encourage it Hinata began to sing softly along with Clefable, she began singing louder with each passing second until her own voice was echoing around the chamber, everyone had long since fallen asleep with the exception of the pair of singers, Kaosu, Giratina and Regigigas. But the Monolith's movements were slowing until finally it stopped and fell to the ground. Giratina fell as well his body vanishing in a puff of smoke. The Singers collapsed exhausted. Kaosu using the last of his strength channeled his energy and the massive door closed. He looked over to Hinata and smiled.

"So, you have awakened." He whispered before giving into exhaustion.

The Battle Beneath Mt. Byakugan was over.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter. It took awhile but inspiration finally came from reading the Pokemon Adventure manga, and I must say this. How was this not the anime; that is all?

Tenchuu means Pillar that support heaven in a literal sense, but in this sense it's more like Six World Pillars. The six protectors of the pokemon world. Also the Sasuke poll is closed so no more voting.

Also this may sound like an odd requests but to all you fan artists out there, I would like to see your vision of how you see various characters and things. Cause what I imagine in my head may not be what you do. No contests or anything I'm just curious. Till next time, Lightningstrxu.


End file.
